


Letters of Lust - The Ketch Chronicles

by Lady_Of_Letters



Category: Ketch Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Finger kink, Ketch Kink, Ketch Smut, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Public Sex, Reverse Cowgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Of_Letters/pseuds/Lady_Of_Letters
Summary: A fateful meeting with a mysterious and sexy Brit leads to a steamy conclusion to a vacation that Lily will never forget. Was this a chance encounter or just a sexy indulgence?  Or would it lead to more?  One particular L.A. night is the origin of Letters of Lust- The Ketch Chronicles.





	1. Welcome to L.A.

Welcome to L. A.

 

I was visiting California for the first time. Flew into LAX and have been in town for the past two days. Decided to have a night out (it was Saturday), so I went out to grab a bite to eat at a well-reviewed restaurant in the heart of town. The food was great, atmosphere was chill and classy. Had a plate of some great pasta, spinach salad and a wonderful glass of Moscato. I wanted to take my glass of wine out to enjoy the fresh air. The waiter must have seen me staring longingly out the window because he came over to my table and asked if I would like to enjoy my wine on the terrace. Terrace! What a wonderful idea. He kindly escorted me to a set of doors down a narrow hallway at the back of the restaurant. My glass of Moscato still in my hands.

I ventured outside to a beautiful terrace. Ivy growing all over the rails that edged the 3 sides of the massive terrace. There was a small bistro set of table and two chairs, but I felt inclined to stand.  It was perfect. I was alone on this patio. Just me and L.A. The lights of the city were all around me and the cool night breeze enveloped me. I could see what made L.A. so intoxicating…Or was it the Moscato making me feel this way?

I listened to the hustle and bustle of the streets below. It was calming, in a weird way. The hum of the neon, the car engines roaming by. The pedestrians walking about and chatting.

As I stood there, on my own, I took in the wonder of it all.

Then, I heard the door open behind me. No conversation, so they were alone.

I didn’t turn around, but I heard footsteps coming closer.

“It’s a lovely night.” A British accent pronounced from behind.

“Yes. Yes it certainly is.” I replied.

He then followed up with, “It’s hypnotizing in a way. The steady noise all about.”

“It certainly is.” I quipped.

I turned around to see my patio ally. A tall, dark figure walked even closer. His face hidden by the illumination of the light shining towards us above the terrace doors. All I could see was a silhouette. I could see the outline of some sort of jacket, motorcycle maybe?

He moved in closer. In to the one patch of light between us on the patio. He was within a foot of me now. He was chiseled and very handsome. Dark hair, dark eyes and a mischievous pair of lips that had me ever so intrigued.

I noticed he had a glass of wine in his hand as well.

“White wine?” I asked.

“Yes, Sauvignon blanc.” He smiled. “You?”

“Oh, Moscato. I like ‘em sweet.”

“Hmm.” He replied and continued…

“I frequent this restaurant when I’m in town visiting. Seems like you have found my secret patio location as well.”

I blushed. Thank God it was dark out.

“I’m not from around here. Just flew into town a few days ago.”

“That explains it!” he blurted.

“Where are you from?” he asked.

“East coast. Always wanted to visit. This is my first time. I’m trying to not be the obvious tourist.”

“Well,” he hurriedly drank his last bit of wine. “You need a proper introduction to the city.”

“This night and this view right here is a wonderful introduction.” I stated as I pointed over my shoulder to the city in the background.

He smiled again. I could barely see it, but it was there.

“You’ve seen the city, but I can show you the REAL beauty of the town. Come.”

I stood there, puzzled. He grabbed my hand and I clumsily caught up with his excited gait. I gulped the rest of my Moscato as he led me back inside. Only this time, we walked in and took a left turn to an area that I did not know existed inside the restaurant. It must’ve been a VIP area. He went over to his table, grabbed his messenger bag and helmet. Helmet? His bike?

“You’ve got to let me take you on a ride. A night ride. I know some wonderful routes.”

“There’s only one problem, I don’t have a helmet.”

He looked at me and grinned. This posh man in, what I could now see, a black motorcycle jacket and wonderfully fit jeans.

He walked over to his VIP bartender. “Hello Nate. The spare please. Cheers.”

The bartender went back to a cabinet located low behind the bar and pulled out a helmet.

“Well that’s convenient.” I beamed.

“I always keep one here in case I have any mates that need a ride home. If they’re too knackered to hold on, then I arrange an Uber for them.”

He turned back to the bartender, handing him some cash. “For me and the lady here. Make sure her bill is covered.”

“Thanks, but I can handle it.”

“It’s already been taken care of ma’am.” Nate replied.

 

With that, we headed out of a side entrance (another area I had not known existed until this moment) to a small parking area. A classic Norton sat there off to the side. Nice big comfy looking seat.

He climbed on. “Ever been on a bike before?”

“Yeah, I’m familiar on how to be a proper passenger.” I laughed.

“Well then...Allow me to show you L.A. like no one else can.” He retorted in a proud manner.

I placed the helmet on, straddled over the back and wrapped my arms around his waist.

We weren’t even cruising yet, and I was intoxicated. It wasn’t the wine this time. It was the smell of his jacket and his hair. I was so close to it now. So very close. I thought about how close my hands were to the more intimate areas on him. I blushed with lust under my helmet.

“You all right?” He inquired.

“Yes. I’m ready.”

And with that, we rolled out into the street.

 

 

 

 

The moon was full. A PERFECT night for riding. He drove up the PCH.

I could see the moon dancing over the ocean. Sparkling like the stars in the sky. The highlights on the water waving up to us on this magical moonlit ride. I felt so at peace. So amazed and so aroused. The smells were lovely. The saltwater, the leather, the musk.

After about 20 minutes, we pulled off to the side and had a break.

“I’ve always loved the sound of the ocean.” I revealed. “One of my favorite sounds in the world.”

“It’s glorious. This keeps me centered. When my life starts to get chaotic, which is often... I just make sure to take a ride. It puts everything in perspective. You could call it - my meditation.”

“I can see why. I really appreciate this. I needed it. Thanks.”

“Well, it’s not over yet.”

We headed back on the bike and we continued up the highway another 15 minutes until we hit a neighborhood with a winding street.

We pulled into a driveway and a garage door opened. It was a very squared home. Modern architecture.

The garage door closed behind us and the engine ceased.

“That was a great ride.”

“The intro to L.A. is not done yet.”

We left our helmets behind. “What is this? Your place?” I asked.

“Yes. When I’m in town. I wanted you to see one of the best views.”

We walked through the modern home. A long hallway from the front door stretching all the way to a back room. Ceiling to floor windows revealing a rectangular pool and skyline of the city below. He opened the door, stood aside and gestured for me to walk on out.

The pool was lit with a faint hue for evening. He walked me over to an area off to the right. It had a railing and a small countertop. He pointed- “This. This is another great view. You can’t get it anywhere else.”

I stood there in awe. “Beautiful” I replied.

“It’s stunning.” He agreed.

And with that, he pulled me close to him and kissed me. I was melting inside. I felt my temperature rise.

This night was not over.

It was just beginning.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Intimate Introduction

 

The kiss was calming.

His lips were warm and soft. He had a bit of a scruff rubbing against my chin, but it was as gentle as the breeze amongst us.

He pulled away with a realization, “You’ll have to excuse me. I just realized that I don’t even know your name. I was anxious to take you on this night ride.”

“It’s ok. I didn’t want to spoil your fun. It’s Lilian. But you can call me Lily.”

He held out his hand to shake mine. “Pleasure to meet you. My name is Ketch, Arthur Ketch.” 

“Nice to meet you Arthur,” I replied and continued, “Just a British bloke in L.A. showing a tourist a good time?”

He smiled. “Yes, indeed.”

I smiled back.

“You’re not just ANY tourist to me.  I saw you in the restaurant, long before I went out to the terrace. I had finished my meal at my table towards the back of the restaurant and glanced out to the front when I noticed you staring out the window. I advised the waiter to ask you if you’d like to continue your wine on the terrace. And by the way….That was the VIP terrace.” He grinned.

“Well, and here I thought that I was the only one who appreciated a terrace in L.A.” I rebutted his playful, but cocky attitude.

His face suddenly went from delight to lustful.

“May I kiss you again? I cannot stop looking at your lips.” He whispered.

I nodded my head slowly and he followed it by clasping a hand to either side of my head. He went in harder this time. Kissing me more passionately than the first.

I couldn’t help but surrender my mouth to his. His hot, soft lips exploring mine. Wetness, such sweet sensual wetness gliding along our mouths. I uttered a small moan and closed my eyes.

This was heaven. This was a dream. This was now.

His hands shifted down to my shoulders, then to my back. Traveling lower and lower until he cupped my behind and squeezed ever so gently.

With that, he exhaled a guttural moan.

I placed my fingers in his hair. His soft, perfect hair. I moved it between my fingers. Shifting the short silken-like strands. Feeling the edges of the tips.

His mouth continued to explore mine. I couldn’t help but take his bottom lip between mine. I sucked. He moaned again.

Our breathing intensified.

“I need to touch you. I want to feel you.” He whimpered.

“Yes”, was all I could muster.

I could feel his hardness up against me. I wanted to feel him, ALL of him. His hands on me, in me and I wanted to feel him thrust into me. The thought of all this made me extremely wet.

“Yes,” I whispered.

With that, he guided his hands to my front and started to undo my pants. I closed my eyes with that last vision of his deep seductive eyes blazing into mine.

I felt my pants slide down my sides. The breeze hitting them followed by his hot hands gliding their way back up.

I felt his fingers traveling up to my thighs and then over to my wet center. I clinched into his hair tightly. His fingers slid into my panties. They traversed my lips and found the source of the wetness.

“Yes.” I whimpered.

And with that, his fingers entered me. The warmness from my center started to spread throughout my body. I could feel the breeze no more. Just the heat from our bodies and his strong fingers sliding into me.

His breathing became rugged. “You feel so good.”

“Faster.” I commanded.

His fingers pumped into me now at a more rapid pace. I moaned repeatedly. My body bucking against his hand.

“I have so much more to offer you. This is not enough for me. I want to be inside you, FULLY inside you.”

His fingers slipped out and I opened my eyes hazily. He guided me back inside the house to the living room. A large black wide lounge chair in front of us. It was shaped like an “S”.

“Sit. Lie back.” He demanded.

I sat down onto the hump of the wide chair and followed his command.

He stood in front of me, dark eyes burning with desire. Our eyes were locked as he started undoing his pants.

I never stopped looking in his eyes. I didn’t even notice when he removed his leather jacket as well. For a brief moment our gaze was interrupted as he pulled his tshirt up and over his head.

He leaned down on top of me. My hands found his hips. I could feel rough and smooth skin where scars had laid claim to his body. I smoothed my hands over them.

He kissed me again, this time with a request for permission. Permission to enter my body and take it over with all his might and being.

As he pulled back from my mouth I answered his kiss.

“Fuck me.”

He then kissed me hungrily and entered into me. My hands now moved back and clenched his buttocks. My wetness clenching his manhood.

His rhythm was slow. He continue to gaze into my eyes. I tried to keep his gaze, but at every thrust to the hilt, I moaned uncontrollably and my eyes would close in pleasure.

I didn’t want this feeling to end. But I also wanted more.

“Harder,” I commanded. “Please.” I begged.

His pace increased. His furious rhythm followed.

I made my right hand up to the back of his head. Grabbing his hair. He moaned and finally closed his eyes for a split second. He opened them again, wide eyed this time and then relaxed them in his lustful state and studied my face.

His look combined with his thrusts caused the heat to rise inside me. I could feel my body tremble and quiver with every slide of him into my wet core.

“You feel so good,” he whispered.

He felt my body tighten as he said this and quickened his thrusts even more.

I saw his lustful eyes one last time before my head tilted back and my eyes with it.

The heat now consumed every molecule of my body. Pulsing from my wet core and spreading outward to every limb. I moaned louder than ever…And I came even harder.

His released directly followed. A loud guttural moan rose from his body, telling me he had experienced something like never before.

The sweat from his forehead dripped down onto my face, some drops a salty sweat hitting my lips. I licked my lips in delight. He wiped his face and tried to compose his breathing.

He slid out of me and our bodies were finally at rest. He turned over to lie next to me on the grand “S” lounge.

I turned to him and smiled coyly. “That was some night ride. I quite enjoyed it.”

He opened his eyes, turned to me and flashed a devilish smile.


	3. The introduction continues

 

 

He grabbed me a robe after we rested a bit. 

He slipped on his boxer briefs and proceeded to get us a drink. I wandered back outside to feel the fresh night air on the bits of me that the robe did not cover.

He followed out with a glass in each hand.

As he handed me the glass, I was quickly reminded of his slickness by the touch of his wet finger.

“Thank you.”

“And you as well. Cheers.” He toasted he glass towards me with a sexy stare.

The warm Scotch felt so sensual trickling down my throat.

 

“You showed me a really good time tonight, Mr. Ketch. A proper introduction to L.A.”

I could see that sly grin.

“I don’t want it to end there.” He admitted.

My body reacted to his statement by warming at the core again.

“How long are you in town for?” he asked.

“A week.” I replied.

“Hmm. Luckily I have completed my work in town early, so I can continue to give you some rides.”

I blushed.

I got up and walked over to him. He watched me grinning in a puzzled way.

“Stand up.” I ordered as I placed my glass on the table.

He followed my command and stood up in front of me. I grabbed the waistband of his black boxer briefs and slowly pulled them down to the ground. As I made my way back up I could see his cock was hard and growing harder.

“I’m ready for another quick ride.”

“Oh?” he replied breathlessly.

“Yes” I answered as I pulled off my robe and placed my hands on his shoulders and guided him to sit back down in the patio chair.

I turned around and faced away from him. I lowered myself down, hands on the chair arms and proceeded to slide down onto his hard cock. He groaned as I traveled down to the base.

I began the ride. Slowly rising and falling, gripping the arms of the chair.

“You’re riding very well,” he whispered lustfully.

He placed his hands on either side of my hips. My pace quickened and so did our moans.

The pace was now primal. I could feel my hot buttocks slamming against his warm body.

“I’m gonna come so hard”, he murmured. As he reached up to grab my right breast.

The heat was rising, I winced in pleasure at the fullness of his hard slick cock ramming inside me.

And with that he clenched my hips and released into me with a loud groan. I followed with my own moan of ecstacy as the heat radiated from my core to the rest of my body.

I lounged back against him. I could feel his heart beating rapidly. Our breathing slowed to a normal pace.

He guided his hand back up to my breast and caressed it.

“My new favorite ride” he confessed.

 

I got up after a few minutes and went to the restroom to clean up. When I returned, he had poured us each a glass of wine. We sat on the patio and continued to talk.

In a few hours it would be dawn. He got up, grabbed my hand and we retired for the night in his big luxurious white bed.

We were both exhausted from the evening.

 

 

 

I awoke to the sun shining into this large white bedroom. I lie there in the humungous bed. White and fluffy, I felt as though I was literally on cloud nine.

I could smell coffee. I got up, pulled on my robe and headed to the direction of the aroma.

He was there, in the kitchen, toasting a pair of bagels for breakfast.

He hadn’t seen me yet. I stood there admiring his body. His back, his arms and his scars that made me even more aroused. He may think his body is flawed, but I begged to differ.

I walked over to the kitchen counter and sat on the stool.

“Morning” he acknowledged.

“Morning” I replied.

He poured me a cup of coffee. “How do you like it?”

“I like it very much. And for the coffee- cream and sugar.” I winked.

He laughed and smiled. THAT smile. It was hard for me to keep my composure.

“Cream cheese?’ he asked as he held a bagel.

“Yes, please.”

It was a great breakfast. Nothing fancy, but was perfect to me.

“What do you have planned for today?” he asked.

“Well, I had planned on visiting a few sights around town. Some museums. I enjoy art.”

I looked around the place, “Speaking of, you have some great pieces here. I love the modern look of this place.”

“Thank you. I’ve lived in hotels for so many years. It just became a bore after a while. I wanted a place of my own. Being that I travel a lot for work, I grew accustomed to living in hotels.  It’s nice to come home to this every once in a while.”

“You must miss the room service.” I joked and continued, “Any recommendations for museums?”

“Quite. You must visit The L.A. County Museum of Art on Wilshire and the Museum of Contemporary Art on South Grand Ave.”

“Perfect.” I was pleased with his recommendation.

“I’ve got some meetings today with my colleague about some upcoming travel. I wish I could tag along, Lily. Perhaps I could meet up with you later on?”

“Of course. I’d love that.” I smiled.

He reached over and placed his hand on my cheek. Rubbing his thumb along my bottom lip.

“We have more riding to do.” And with that, he kissed me passionately.

I then got dressed and ready for the day. It was early afternoon and time was running out for him and his meeting.

“I’m calling a driver to take you to the museum- or anywhere you may need to stop on the way.”

“What, no Uber?’ I giggled.

“Nonsense. Not for the lady. I have a trusted driver on call that assists.”

“Gotcha.” I winked at him.

His phone beeped. “Speak of the devil. Look, I’m on my way out too. I’m going to tag along and have him drop me off at the office on the way.”

We headed out the door. He locked up and set an alarm.

The SUV was outside. Black with tinted windows.

The driver came out and greeted us.

“Mr. Ketch.”

“Hello Jimmy.” He responded.

The driver reached for my door.

“No, I’ve got it.” Ketch uttered.

I climbed in and he shut the door behind me. He walked around and entered the other side. The driver followed to the front seat.

The drive started. I took in the sights as we drove into town. I could feel his eyes on me. I glanced over to see him looking at me. He leaned over to me.

“You know, I’m really going to miss you. It’s going to be hard to keep my focus during my meeting today.”

He took his hand and placed it on my knee. Started moving it up to my thigh.

I quickly glanced to see if the driver was aware. He wasn’t. He was intent on the road ahead.

I turned back to Ketch. His look was full of lust. He moved his hand up even further. The wetness growing from my core.

He was now there. His fingers pressing and teasing me.

I closed my eyes and my head tilted back.

Then suddenly, his hand disappeared.

“This is my stop.” I heard his voice state abruptly.

I snapped out of my lustful trance to see him smiling at me. He leaned over and kissed me.

“Have Jimmy take you wherever you need. I’ll see you later on.”

“Thanks for the ride.” I tried to regain my composure.

He smiled. “There’s more to come.”

I watched him leave to the front entrance of a large building with many floors and windows.

“Where to ma’am?” Jimmy asked.

“Could you please stop by The Standard hotel on Flower Street?”

Jimmy followed my request and pulled into the front drop off for the hotel. “Give me about 20 minutes.”

“No problem ma’am. Just text me when you’re ready.” Jimmy replied.

I went up to my room, took a quick shower, slipped on a light strappy summer dress, re-applied my makeup and I was back in the lobby.

Jimmy was swift to arrive at the front after my text.

“I’d like to grab a quick drink and a snack before going to LACMA. Could you take me to one of the usual spots he goes to? I’m not from around here.”

“Yes ma’am.” Jimmy replied.

Jimmy pulled up to a small café about five miles from my hotel and came around to let me out.

“I’ll be right here, ma’am.”

I went in and ordered a tea and a pastry. It was delicious.

 

 


	4. Art date

We arrived at the museum and Jimmy gave me his number to text when I was ready to leave.

“I’ll be here for quite a while. What time does the museum close?”

“8pm ma’am.”

“That gives me a few hours. Thank you Jimmy.”

“Just text me when you’re ready ma’am.”

I entered the museum and lost myself in all the art.

 

It was late. The crowds had died down and it seemed it was only me and the security personnel in the building.

A loud speaker announced, “Thank you for visiting the L.A. County Museum of Art. The museum will be closing in five minutes."

I took out my phone and texted Jimmy.

“Closing time. Will be out shortly.”

I made my way outside. No Jimmy at the front curb.

I made my way over to the outdoor light installation. It was a multitude of street lamps that emitted a warm glow. I walked in between the posts. All lined up in perfect formation.

I was the only soul left at the museum, including the outside portion now.

As I walked through the rows of lamp posts, watching my shadow move along the ground, I noticed that I was not alone. A figure at the other end was there. A tall man stood in the distance.

Probably a security guard, I thought. The figure walked closer to me and the lights started to illuminate the face. It was him.

I walked towards him and we met in the center of the installation.

“You’re here?”

“Yes, I texted Jimmy and he picked me up after the meeting. Just arrived, actually. He said you were closing down the place.”

“Funny thing is, I could still use some more time to see it all. It was great.”

His hand grabbed mine. The warm glow and his warm touch set my blood on fire. He looked deep into my eyes.

“I need more time with you” he proclaimed and then, taking his other hand, he held the back of my neck and kissed me hard.

I placed my hands around his back.

The warm glow of the lights surrounding us in the night.

The lamp posts went out as we walked through and exited the installment. He led me by the hand over to the black SUV on the curb.

We entered the vehicle and drove off into the night.

 

I had no idea, but he had ordered some Chinese food for take out on the way home. Jimmy went in to pick it up as we waited in the vehicle.

This time, I placed my hand on his crotch and started to massage him. “Late night dinner? I’m starving.”

His hungry gaze was upon me again when he confessed, “I’m looking forward to getting you naked as soon as we get back to the house.”

I felt the fever in my blood rise.

And just then, Jimmy reentered the front seat with bag in hand.

I removed my hand.

“Smells delicious.” Ketch quipped and looked at me with a devilish smile.

 

Jimmy dropped us off at the house and we made our way in. I grabbed the bag from him so he could deactivate the alarm.

He made his way over to me at the dining room table. He was up against my back, placing hot light kisses along my neck from behind as I unloaded the food from the bag whispering with a growl,"I don’t know whether to begin with you or the food.”

“Let’s eat. You need to. There’s plenty of time for that afterwards.” I reached up and lightly touched his jawline.

He grabbed some plates from the cabinet and also some forks.

“No need, they included chopsticks. I love to eat with chopsticks.”

He seemed impressed, smiled and placed the forks back in the drawer.

We enjoyed our food out on the patio table accompanied by candlelight.

He watched me eat and his look became more and more intense with desire as the meal went on.

“I’m so jealous of that food right now” he said. “I want your mouth on every inch of me.”

“This meal is delicious, but I’m sure it doesn’t compare to what you taste like.” I teased.

His eyes grew heavy with want.

I placed my chopsticks on the plate and went over to kneel in from of him. As I gently lowered myself to my knees, he placed his chopsticks down in a gentle manner on his plate.

I proceeded to unbutton his pants and pull out his throbbing cock, taking it in my hands and licking it ever so gently. He moaned.

I continued to lick and then took all of him into my mouth.

“Yes. Oh my…” his voice trailed off.

My pace quickened. My tongue traveling over every inch of his rock hard member. So hard, yet so soft to the touch. I flicked my tongue along the bottom of his tip.

He grunted and moaned with pleasure. His hands clenched on the arm rests of the chair.

My pace was now feverish. The wetness between my legs increasing with every moan released from him.

“You’re gonna make me come so hard, luv.”

And with that, he released into my mouth with a load moan. His warm fluid ran down my throat.

I removed my lips slowly from him and locked eyes with him as I licked my lips in delight.

His hands went up and held my face on either side.

“You’re amazing. Simply fucking amazing.” He announced.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

 

We had a drink and retrieved to the kitchen to clean up our plates.

“I’m exhausted.” He lazily stated.

“Me too. How about we call it a night?” (Expecting to see him pick up the phone to call an Uber)

“Sounds good, as long as you join me for a sleepover.” He proposed.

“I would like that.” I replied…and was relieved.

I went into the bedroom and saw my suitcase there.

“But how? I had this at the hotel.” I asked.

“I had Jimmy retrieve your things at the hotel. The housekeeper packed it up and Jimmy brought it here for you. Good staff at The Standard. Everything you had will be in there. They know me from my past residency.”

“Well this works out great ‘cause I’d love to get a shower.” I quipped.

“I’d love to join you, but I’m going to make sure everything is locked up for the night. And I honestly need a moment to regain my composure.” He confessed.

I laughed. “No problem.” And followed with a wink.

The shower was great, my muscles were relaxed and I was ready for bed.

I came out of the en suite to see him asleep in the bed. His sheet pulled up just barely over his manhood. I climbed into the bed, naked and he stirred.

“Feel better, luv?” His accent stirring a hunger inside me.

“Definitely. I’ll let you sleep. Thanks for dinner.”

“Thank you for the lovely time.” He replied.

And he kissed me.

I awoke in the middle of the night to the moon shining in on us. His chest rising up and down with a calm motion. I studied his body in the moonlight. I noticed some scars upon his chest catching the light with every inhale.

What stories lie behind those scars? Too many in odd places to be surgical…As posh as this man seemed, something felt very feral about him. Something dangerous.

I’m was thinking too much on it.

I smiled to myself and fell back to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. A Ride and a Rooftop View

 

I sat there, wearing only his t shirt, looking out at the city below. The view from this back patio was so relaxing. I could definitely see his investment in having this as his home.

It was that time of the morning between 9 and 10am when the sun looks just right on everything. I could faintly hear him inside on the phone.

“Yes. I will be sure to get the job done. I’m looking forward to it. Thank you for understanding. We’ll talk again soon. Cheers.”

Sounded business related, so I kept to myself on the patio.

I heard him open the patio door fully.

“Sorry about that, follow up call from the meeting yesterday.”

“Oh, no worries. You gotta keep business going.”

He sat down in the other chair and sipped his tea.

“I love this view.” I heard him say as I was still gazing out over the city.

“Yes, me too.” And as I said this I turned to see that he wasn’t looking at the landscape beyond at all. He was looking at me.

I grinned bashfully.

 

“I’ve arranged the day off so I can join you on an outing today.” Ketch revealed.

I was pleased to hear this. “That’s great, but I don’t want to keep you from your work.”

“Oh no. All my input for the new assignment has been covered. It’s now a waiting game for the next 24-72 hours. We’ve got the perfect timing to continue with your L.A. adventure.” He assured.

I smiled with delight.

“So where do you want to go today?” he asked.

“I want you to pick. You’re the expert.” I replied.

“I want to take you on another ride…on the bike.” He grinned slyly. “Maybe grab a bite to eat at a café?”

“Sounds wonderful.” I beamed.

It was my next to the last day and everything was just flowing so right. Anything we did together was a delight. I was calm and happy and looking forward to spending whatever time I had left in L.A. with him.

 

 

 

I didn’t know whether it had been the speed of the bike, the closeness to his body or the leather and musk scent…but I was so aroused. Looking back, I think it was all of the above.

We stopped after a 20 minute ride to a secluded café on the side of the highway. The café was on the side of the road with nothing but a steep cliff dropping into a beautiful view of the infinite ocean. We pulled in and we were the only ones there. The café had a lovely patio that faced the ocean. Apparently, Arthur liked to live on the wild side, based on this café location…but the thrill was intoxicating to me.

He helped me off the bike and continued, “One of my stops. Best café view on the West Coast.”

“Quite the view. If we were any closer, we’d need scuba gear.”

He smirked with a slight chuckle.

 

 

After enjoying our light lunch, I sat there listening to the waves crashing and my mind started to drift to the rhythms of his thrusts into me. His thrusts keeping the time with every crash of a wave below. I hadn’t realized it, but a satisfied grin appeared on my face.

He noticed.

“Good thoughts?”

“Oh yes.” I replied and looked over to him watching me intently. His finger tapping his bottom lip.

“Come.” He held out his hand and I accepted, getting up from the table.

He took me through the back door of the café and we went up a set of stairs.

“Be right back Kyle. Going to show her the VIP view!” He shouted to the owner, who was sitting at a table reading the newspaper.

“No problem Mr. Ketch.”

We traveled up the stairs to another door. Ketch opened it to reveal a rooftop area. The view was unbelievable.  Ocean as far as the eye could see. I turned around and could see the highway behind us. To do so, I had to peak around the popped up outbuilding area which contained the interior stairs we had just ascended.

“Bird’s eye view.” He stated in a proud fashion.

“Yes, indeed!”

As I stood there staring towards the sunset, he suddenly pulled me close and kissed me with such passion and fever that I felt my legs buckle.

I quickly attended my hands to caressing the back of his neck and then gliding my fingers up into his hair.

He groaned and pulled me back towards the pop up outbuilding wall which housed the stairs.

“I want you, right here, right now.” He confessed.

The thought of having him ravish me in public instantly excited me. I became wet and willing…for him.

“Yes.” I breathlessly replied.

He spun me around, pinning me up against the wall. He then proceeded to unbuckle my jeans, dropping them to the ground. My panties went shortly afterwards. I kicked them to the side. He unbuttoned my blouse with such hunger, opening my front bra closure with one swift articulate move. My breasts fell out and the fresh salt air enveloped them, followed by his hands and then his lips.

I moaned with ecstasy.

“Yes…”

He unbuckled his jeans and proceeded to hold me up against the wall with his hands lifting me under my thighs.

“You’re beautiful, you’re sexy and you’re about to be all mine.”

And with that, he entered me.

I lost my breath. He was intoxicating in every way. The waves were there now, crashing into me. The waves grew harder and faster, bringing me closer to a climax that was going to be earth-shattering. 

“Ahhhh. I…ahhh.” I could no longer form words. Just sounds of pleasure escaped from me.

“Come for me. Feel the waves, love.” He breathily commanded.

I gripped my arms around his neck even tighter as my body clenched around his pumping cock.

“That’s it. I’m going to bring you the biggest wave.” His pace quickened and I lost all my senses. My body thrusted towards him in one final crash as he also fell into that same wave.

We both were breathless. Trying for words, he whispered, “You’re even sexier after you’ve been ravaged.”

He helped me gather my clothes, down the stairs waving a goodbye to the owner (all while I was still flushed by the previous act on the roof) and we continued on with our ride back to the house.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
